


Ensnared

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plants, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo opens a box better left closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> AU after HBP.

When Theo saw the box, he knew he shouldn't open it.

And when he saw what was inside, he knew he shouldn't take it out.

But he did anyways.

**********

Theo placed it on the table and sat down to examine it from all sides. A plant, green and healthy, seemingly harmless. Only one person would send him _this_ , but why? A thrill of -- apprehension? anticipation? -- went through him. Pushing the thought away, he reached out his hand.

The plant quivered and then went still -- its own anticipation/apprehension was palpable as well, and Theo took pause for a moment, confused, ready to flee. Then it seemed to relax, beckoning to him, and his hand inched forward once again.

Tendrils suddenly shot towards him, snaring his hand and pulling him closer. He cried out and tried to escape, but his foe was deceptively strong. Struggling, he grabbed at the knife he'd used to open the box just moments before, but it lay just out of reach, seeming to taunt him. The plant captured his other hand and pulled both of his arms down to his sides to fasten them to the legs of the chair before snaking around to bind his ankles as well.

He turned this way and that whilst whimpering in blind horror at his situation. Its task completed, the leafy entity finally stopped and went still; Theo remained tightly bound with no chance of escaping the strong vines.

Behind him, he heard the door to his flat open and footsteps approach. He froze, holding still and breathing shallowly as the footsteps proceeded around the table. Looking up, he saw the man he'd been dreading and hoping to see, the dusty Auror robes billowing out behind him as he approached.

"Longbottom," Theo said, his voice coming out as a croak. Theo's stomach clenched at the sight of the familiar features. The man before him was lean, his face, once soft and gentle, was now hard and uncompromising, covered with a network of scars, including one that disappeared under the leather patch covering one eye.

"Nott," Longbottom said with a strange smile. "Comfy?"

Theo licked his lips nervously. "What do you think?"

Neville shrugged. "I rather imagine not. I didn't breed this plant for comfort, but for efficiency."

Theo nodded, suddenly feeling like they were discussing brooms rather than a plant that could immobilise and perhaps kill at the whispered command of its master. He swallowed hard and then asked," Is there something you wanted?"

Longbottom quirked an eyebrow. "You're losing your touch, Nott," he said with a smirk, indicating Theo's helpless position with a nod. "The plant had to have been a dead giveaway." The man in the Auror's robes reached out and gently stroked one of the tendrils, his face softening for a moment. "I developed it whilst we were still at school."

Theo studied the other man's face for a moment, searching for the boy he'd once known. "I remember," he said softly. Longbottom's eye widened for a moment, and then the mask fell back into place.

"I want a confession from you," he said coldly. "And you're going to give it to me."

Theo snorted. "You're mad, Longbottom. I have nothing to confess." He gasped as the plant tightened its grip around his wrists at a wave of Longbottom's wand.

"We'll see," Longbottom said with a cryptic smile.

Theo held his breath, bracing himself for what was to come. Still, he couldn't help but gasp as Longbottom suddenly took a long knife from his pocket and held it up to the light.

"This was the knife that took my eye," Longbottom said matter-of-factly, turning the blade this way and that in the waning sunlight coming through the window. Theo swallowed hard. Longbottom had an unpleasant glint in his eye that boded ill. "The person who did this," he said, indicating his face, "lost more than an eye."

Longbottom leaned forward and Theo closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears like running feet on pavement. He held his breath as Longbottom moved in closer, invading his personal space. Theo gasped as he felt cold metal against the skin of his chest, his eyes flying open at a sudden popping noise as his top button went flying through the room. As he watched, Longbottom cut off one button after another until Theo's chest was completely exposed. Then the Auror set aside the knife.

Theo looked up to see Longbottom staring at him intently. Longbottom smiled unpleasantly.

"You look so helpless, Nott," Longbottom said, drawing a finger down Theo's chest to the waistband of his trousers. "I could do anything with you. Anything I wanted. In fact, I will." At Longbottom's words, Theo closed his eyes and shivered in spite of himself.

Longbottom continued to stare thoughtfully at Theo's heaving, muscular chest for a moment, and then he reached out and stroked one of the other man's nipples. Theo shuddered, and Longbottom laughed.

"Like that?" he asked, caressing it again as Theo struggled. Then he gave it a vicious pinch, and Theo moaned as Longbottom chuckled.

"Confess," he said, gentling his touch once more. "You like it. Love it even."

Theo wasn't going to give Longbottom the satisfaction. He shook his head. "Just get it over with, Longbottom," he said through clenched teeth.

Longbottom gave Theo a nasty smile. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Nott? But I'm afraid I like to take it slow." He reached down to stroke Theo through his trousers, grinning when he noticed that the bound man was already as hard as a rock.

He tisked and shook his head as Theo gasped and arched into the touch as much as his bonds would permit it.

"For someone who acts as reluctant as you do, you're making this awfully easy for me, Nott."

Theo looked at Longbottom through hooded eyes. "Wouldn't want to do that," he said, going still. Longbottom just grinned and started to undo Theo's trousers, reaching in and releasing the other man's erect cock from its confines.

"Yes..." Theo hissed as Longbottom fisted his cock. Losing the resolve not to react, he closed his eyes, his head falling against the back of the chair as he gave in to the sensations, his arms straining against the bonds as his hips rose to meet Longbottom's gloved hand. He whimpered as the other man suddenly released him, and his eyes flew open. The sight before him elicited a groan of anticipation.

Longbottom was unbuttoning the robes he wore, slowly revealing muscular, naked skin underneath and nothing else. Letting them pool at his feet, he approached Theo again, his erection jutting out proudly.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Is that the standard Auror uniform nowadays?"

The corner of Longbottom's mouth twitched almost imperceptibly, but his face remained impassive. "I'm the one asking the questions here, Nott. And you have yet to comply with a simple request."

It was not lost on Theo that Longbottom had yet to ask any actual questions, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Instead, he took a shaky breath and waited.

Longbottom's cock was shorter than Theo's, but thicker, and pre-ejaculate already glistened at the tip. Theo's hand twitched involuntarily at the thought of taking that cock in his hand, his mouth, his arse.

Longbottom grabbed hold of Theo's cock and stroked it a few times, spreading the precome over its tip and shaft. Theo moaned again and his breath came in gasps.

"Longbottom," he said, twisting his hips in desperation. "Please..."

Longbottom released his captive's prick and knelt on the chair, his knees on either side of the bound man's thighs. He ground his erection against Theo's, moaning the other man's name under his breath. Then he grabbed both cocks in his powerful fist and rubbed.

"Circe, yes," Theo breathed, thrusting into the other man's viselike grip. Longbottom merely grunted and moved against Theo, who threw back his head, concentrating on the tingling in his prick and the hot slide of Longbottom's flesh against his. He groaned as he suddenly felt the other man's mouth against his exposed throat, his teeth worrying the strong column of muscle.

"Theo," Neville said in desperation, giving up the pretence of the game, his balls slapping against Theo's thighs as he moved. "I need you to come. Come for me, love, please."

"Yes," Theo said, turning his head so that his lips brushed the corner of Neville's mouth. His lover captured his lips as both men erupted over Neville's pumping hand.

Neville broke off the kiss and nuzzled Theo's forehead. Pulling back slightly, he raised his hand to the other man's mouth, pressing his fingertips against Theo's lips. Theo opened his mouth obediently, sucking the probing fingers into his mouth and cleaning their combined come from Neville's hand.

Neville slid off Theo's lap with a contented sigh. Retrieving his wand, he released Theo from his bonds. As the tendrils retreated back into the pot, Theo rubbed his aching wrists and looked pointedly at his Auror robes, lying discarded on the floor where Neville had dropped them.

"Just so you know," Theo said, shaking his legs to dispel the stiffness as he stood. "That's not exactly how we go about interrogations down at the Aurory." He reached out and gently ran his thumb over the scar on Neville's cheek, a remnant of the one time he'd not managed to protect the mild-mannered Herbologist in the last war.

Neville grinned. "It better not be, or I'll be rather cross." Pulling Theo into his arms, he said, "Now confess."

"All right," Theo said solemnly. "I confess... that you're an idiot."

He stilled Neville's sputtering protest with a kiss.


End file.
